Beyond the Laughing Sky
by Samurai Snow
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland based plot, crazyness, rock music, guys in black eyeliner, what more can a rockfan ask for!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter or MCR (Gerard Way! Wahoo!)or Green Day or the Song 'Beyond the Laughing Sky' or The Strand or Latimer or PSU or Oreos blah, blah, blah… 

Sings "Heyyyyy! Heyyyyyy! Babbbbyyyyy!" I am so happy! You know why! You know why! This is my first actual story! I want to thank my Friends Lauren , Destini, Ashley D., Kayla, & The Movie Night Gang for always introducing me to music that has been so inspirational and always nourishing to my creativity. I love you all!

This is my own version of Alice in Wonderland with a rock and roll modern twist to it. Like my other works, it's really dorky. Yeah I know, I'm a nerd and I love it and I hope you like it too! Ok, rock-on!

Beyond the Laughing Sky

By

Samurai Snow

Chapter I Mosh Starters

The sweetest sound chimed from the guitar once again. The butterflies in her stomach danced to the music, but if they were going to dance, then she was going to dance too. Gypsie clutched the microphone and glanced at the crowd. The cluster of teenagers dressed to the own stylish perfection, yet easily placed into punky, emo, artizy and/or gothic genre, wanted to be entertained. The girl grinned at her peers that stood before her and took a deep breath.

"Good Evening, Latimer, PA!" The crowd roared as they were addressed.

"We're The EyeLiners and we'd to thank Mr. Shaminski for letting us perform tonight, here at the Strand!" Gypsie shouted as she pointed to the ancient man who stood in the back of the room. The grumpy manager had one hand gripping the phone (incase police were needed) and both eyes fixed on the audience, practically wishing for a moshpit to start , giving him the OK to have them all kick out of his skating ring turned concert hall for good. Gypsie grinned as she noticed his nervous expression when everyone turned to see who she was talking about. Just a little revenge for how rude his was to them before, but now that she got that taken care of, it was down to business.

Making sure everyone in the ready to play, Gypsie turned to the audience again. "Now, are you guys ready!" She said to get the crowd prepped up. The audience roared in response. "

"ARE YOU _SURE_!"

They cried louder!

"THEN SIT BACK AND-LET-US-ROCK YOU!"

Five hours later, the front girl jump out of the band's van. Gypsie placed her hands on her hips and peered back into the crowded car. "You guys were awesome tonight, guys," she said with a smirk on her face.

Charlie, the bass player with messy dark blue hair and black tie, gave her a weird look. "Yeah, right. We'd sound like shit without _you_!" he teased.

"Shut up, you." she said punching him in the arm.

"No lie", Gypsie's best friend, Lauren laughed. The bohemian-looking drummer brushed beach blonde hair off her face, lounging in the back of the van in her favorite hoody that had the words "My Chemical Romance" printed in red letters over the front of it. "Don't you think so Jimmy?"

"There's no need to be in denial of you talent, girl." The guitar player in the driver's seat said as he lit a cigarette. "Some times what we have can save our lives during our darks hours."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Dude….that was deep", Charlie said a little weirded out.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Jimmy burst out into laughter. "Yeah, I heard something like that on that old live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie and I always wanted to say that!"

"That frick'in sweet, dude!"

"You're such a sped!"

"Okay, I've gotta get going," Gypsie said rolling her eyes. "Stop fucking around, Yoda and toss the Oreos." Jimmy chucked a large brown paper bag into her arms. "Great! See ya later, losers!" She yelled as she started walking down the block.

"Later!" The boys called out in unison as the van pulled away.

"Hey Gypsie!" Lauren called, sticking her head out the moving van's door.

"Yeah!"

Lauren's hair waved like snakes in the wind as she blurted out, "You better wish Alice a Happy Birthday for us, you got that!"

"You bet!" Gypsie smiled as she walked down the quiet street. Besides the band, Gypsie's nine year old sister, Alice, was the only family she had. Their father was always on business trips and their mother dead shortly after Alice's birth, leaving Gypsie Alice's mother figure, a position she was proud of. But because of her important position in Alice's life, she felt more like a thirty-five year old woman and a sixteen year old her. But she was happy to say the band, the music always took her away from that.

Gypsie listened proudly to the sound of the heels of her boots click against the sidewalk. It took her, being a girl a little addicted to fashion, an hour and a half to find the right ensemble for this evening. The puffy red and black plaid skirt and white belt suspenders match magically with her favorite black corset-looking top and black mesh gloves that reached to the middle of her arms. With red lipstick, black eyeliner, and a sloppy bun that let most of her black hair fall on to her face, Gypsie was ready for the night life she adored oh so much and yet was so happy it was over.

Gypsie through her keys down the coffee table was inside the dimity lit apartment. She woke up the baby-sitter, paid her and sent her on her way. Kicking off her heavy boots, Gypsie popped her feet into her fuzzy pink bunny rabbit slippers. She tossed the bag of deep fired Oreos, Alice's gift, in the frig. "Alice…" she whispered and she walked toward her little sister's room.

Inside the colorful room, jam-packed with beautiful porcelain dolls and stuffed animals, the only place for the little girl to possible hide would most likely be in the ramshackle tent made out of bed sheets in the center of the room. The muffled beam from a flashlight could be easily seen through the Harry Potter bed sheets. The girl sighed as she recalled telling her sister to be in bed by seven o'clock.

"Are going to let me in, piglet?" Gypsie spoke softly as she neared Alice's fortress.

"…Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin." The girl's young voice sounded in a serious tone.

"Well!" Gypsie said pretending to sound offended. She placed a hand on her hip. "I just guess I'll have ta huff and puff and blow your house in."

Giggling came from inside the tent "Oh, bring it on bitch!" Gypsie gasped and lifted the entire tent (along with Alice still inside) and threw it on the bed. The little girl's laughter came uncontrollably from under the bundle of sheets. "Don't get mad at me, Gypsie!" She giggled between her words. Alice sat up. "I heard it on the American Idiot CD." The little girl some what resembled her elder sister with the exception of her wavy golden hair and big green eyes. In Gypsie' opinion she was more beautiful in comparison to her, even considering the age difference. The cute little girl wear pretty blue and white Halloween costume. ( "Tehehe, Penn State colors my dear brother, Penn State colors." My bro goes to P.S.U. applause for him!) It was simple on the top but at the bottom, it puffed out like a ball gown from the Renascence. ( I wear that to bed all the time! .)

"Well, are you in Green Day?"

The little girl shook her head from side to side swiftly, tossing her golden tresses in the air.

"Then you shouldn't say words like that", Gypsie said tickling the girl, making her laugh again. "But seriously, don't say those words, okay?"

Alice giggled, "Okay!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Gypsie sat down on the bed next to her sister. "You were supposed to be in bed ages ago."

"I know, I know," her voice came out in a squeak, "but look!" The little girl pointed to a very tall rectangular object that was rapped in pretty green paper, propped up in the corner.

"How did I miss that when I came in?" she asked out loud.

"It's a gift from Aunt Esmeralda!" Alice screamed in her ear. Aunt Esmeralda was one of those aunts every one loves except your parents. Always full of fun and adventure. And even if she did own a Wicca shop in Salem Massachusetts, that didn't make her a bad person…right?"

"So it is," Gypsie said rubbing her ear, "but why is that keeping you up?"

"On the card, she said not to open it until my birthday and it's…" she took a gold pocket-watch out of the covers and stared at it studiously, "in fifteen seconds."

"This is so silly."

"Ten more seconds!"

"Do you have school tomorrow or-uh-today?"

"Five!"

"What day is it, anyway", Gypsie yawned.

"Three, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The little girl screamed.

"Don't you mean "Birthday"?" Gypsie said less excited.

She bounced like a rabbit off the bed and over to her awaited prize. The bliss shined on the younger girl's face as she ripped through the green paper.

Faster than you can utter "My Chemical Romance", Alice's treasure stood before them in pure radiance. An awe struck Gypsie stood up as the little girl walked backwards to take in the view.

The enthralled faces of the sisters were reflected off the glossy surface so brilliantly it seemed to enhance their appearance. Gypsie watched herself whisper "What a beautiful…."

"…Looking glass." Alice whispered with a smile on her face.

Okay, you can see where I'm going with this…. Sorry we didn't get to Wonderland yet. I was afraid of making it too long. I happy with it, but I would LOVE to hear your opinions and/or advice on where I should take it. I such a review addict. I love reviews, review it please! XO


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or The Dresdon Dolls or any of their songs.

Hello! Very happy to _finally_ finish this chapter..e.e. and it seems I really have gotten anywhere at all. Well I hope you like it anyway. .

Beyond the Laughing Sky

By

Samurai Snow

Chapter II: Broken

It was an awesome sight. The mirror stood before them shining in all it's radiance. It's dark cherry wood boarder was carved with intricate 3-detmentail vines that seemed to grow wildly around the looking class. Where the vines branched and budded, where flowers would have been expected to be, upon closer inspection, one could see the flower petals were actually heart arranged to perfection. A beautiful work of art that could never be duplicated.

"Wow…"Gypsie spoke with little force. She turned her attention away from the present to look at her little sister, who seemed like she was going to exploded with joy.

"Ha-Hol-HOLLY SH-"

"SO! What do you think?"

"There…There-are-no words!" Alice guttered out dramatically, faking a Miss America cry. Gypsie rolled her eyes. She spotted the tan card Alice had tossed across the room earlier. She picked up the card and read it aloud, which didn't really matter because Alice was far too busy performing her dance of appreciation, bouncing merely around her new treasure.

"To the fairest Princess in all the Land,

Who holds all our hearts in her hand,

May your beauty be reflected upon the outside

For we all know within it can not hide.

May the sun bow down to its new found treasure,

And when destiny calls

Do not deny the adventure

With all my heart and all my splendor,

You dearest Aunt Esmeralda"

"Wow…the deepness seems to be spreading this season." Gypsie cocked an eyebrow.

"What does that even mean, anyway?" said Alice, now jumping on the bed.

"She said you're beautiful and…" she yawned and glanced at the clock again, "…should I get breakfast started?

"And!" Alice jumped off the bed and landed gracefully next to her sister.

"….Have you been practicing that?"

"And what else did she say! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!"

"We are definitely gonna have you tested."

"GYPSIE!"

"She said that you will go on many adventures…"Gypsie spoke calmly as she took all the junk off her sister's bed. "It's your destiny," she smiled.

Alice got into bed and laid her head against the goose featured pillow. "Well, when that," she yawned "happens, will you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise.

About to flip the light switch, Gypsie turned around. "By the way Alice, Happy-" Alice let out a loud snore. In two seconds, Alice was down for the count. _Lady like_, she thought and turned out the light and closed the door.

She leaned against the wooden door and took a deep breath. Why is it every time after she took on her little sister, she left the need for an external strength Tylenol or a stiff drink….or broth. Alice always made her feel so tired. It must have been her excessive amount of energy or the fun she always seemed to have with it, Gypsie figured. She was kind of jealous of her for that. She only had that kind of rush on stage but Alice could trigger it with just the thought of strawberry Poky. They rarely had fun together, most likely because Gypsie was to busy playing mom instead of sister. It was just the fear of razing Alice up the _wrong way_, if there was one. But could you blame her for worrying about it. With out a parental figure there was bound to be trouble ahead. She new for a fact Alice was happy and she had to be doing something right.

The sun would rise soon, but Gypsie was too wound up to rest now. Grabbing her black and white checkered guitar, she began to play softly a song she never heard before.

She couldn't help but wonder why it felt so familiar. She began to slip into a trance as the ghostly melody smoked from her instrument. Her mascara coated eyelashes beat together like wings of a butterfly. 'I could use a good night sleep,' she thought. 'When's the last time I had-'

The guitar screeched, making her eyes pop open in surprise. As she came to, she noticed strange sound of came from Alice's room. It sounded like breaking glass but distorted, like underwater. Gypsie swung the guitar strap over her shoulder and spun the guitar to the back of her and sprinted down the hallway. "Alice? Alice! Don't touch the glass, you'll hurt your-"Gypsie swung the door open. "…self…" she whispered.

Bits of glass dangled in the air, reflecting a green glow that shown from within the cherry wood frame. Alice stood before the mirror, half a sleep. "Alice…get away from there…Alice?..." Gypsie spoke softly as she took baby steps toward her sister.

"But…there's a rabbit, Gypsie…"

From her position, Gypsie couldn't see what she looking at in the mirror.

"…I always wanted a rabbit…Daddy said I couldn't, because…"

"…I know honey, but come with me…" Gypsie said getting closer, dodging the sharp shards of glass. Uncertain of the safety of the situation, Gypsie instinctively wanted to get her sister as far away from that thing as she could.

Alice sighed as she peered into the mirror like gothic kid in front of Hot Topic show case window while ripples emerged from the green unknown that resided under the reflective glass. Gypsie stopped and watched in a cautious wonder as five out-stretched fingers surfaced. _Impossible, this is impossible_, she thought. The sixteen year only heard the sound of her heart beat as the red tipped craw like nails elongated towards the little girl. Intricate henna snaked from the black nail beds all over the surface of the pail flesh.

The perfectly painted hand twisted, revealing a snow white pawn that politely asked for Alice's and ever so slowing, even so gently, Alice's hand rose inches away.

Gypsie snapped herself back into reality. "ALICE!" she screamed. The shriek made her sisters eyes popped open violently as the white hand grabbed her. Gypsie darted to the mirror but it was too late. With one violent tug the little girl was flung into the green unknown with a slash.

Gypsie peered into the foggy service of what looked like looking down at green pool of water. She hesitated. "Where is she? This can't be happening! This can't be-" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass clinking together. She turned around. The shards of the looking glass started to shake. "Oh god…" Every piece slowly rotated in midair and in the next second millions of jagged daggers whizzed violent towards the mirror flame that stood behind her. Shielding her face with her mesh over arms the sixteen year old girl fell backwards into the green oblivion that resided within the cherry wood frame. The glass pieces repositioned themselves back together perfectly, as if nothing happened.

Gypsie fell backwards in darkness. She watched her red and black plaid skirt ruffle in the wind as she slipped a peaceful unconsciousness. She could not feel the cuts on the face nor the slashes on her arms and legs from the mysterious broken glass. As her mascara coated eye lashes flutter shut, she could just make out the sound of her sister's voice calling her name from a great distance away.

Gypsie suddenly woke to three loving bands of the piano. Whispering voices echoed from all directions. Amongst the sound of the wind rustling through leaves, someone within the vast emptiness sung softly:

"Gravity plays favorites I know it cause I saw  
Honest to god officer it's awful  
Down at work I'm getting too familiar with the floor  
Trading in my talents by the mouthful…."

End of Chapter II

Yeah I know it sucks, but it's progress. Next chapter I promise The Dresdon Dolls and a guy in black eye, I swear. Oh! The song is called "Gravity" by the Dresdon Dolls. It's an amazing song. Go listen to it right now! Well, if ya like it give me a review! I love them so!


End file.
